


Como cada miercoles...

by ElbethVicious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Music, NSFW, Piano, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbethVicious/pseuds/ElbethVicious





	Como cada miercoles...

Como cada miércoles, tus dedos bailan sobre las teclas. Los últimos rayos del día se cuelan por la ventana y se reflejan en tus ojos, pero tú no te das cuenta. Para ti, ahora mismo, solo existes tú, tus dedos y el piano.   
Te escucho en silencio, ensimismada, mirando como tus dedos se mueven ágilmente sobre el piano, y, antes de que me dé cuenta, imagino como tus dedos recorrerían mi vientre, pasando sobre mi ombligo, hasta levantar sin esfuerzo mi camiseta. Cierro los ojos un instante, lo justo para dejar de mirarte, y noto como tus ojos azules me atraviesan. Tus dedos se frenan y las notas se quedan suspendidas en el aire, acunándonos.   
Te miro y me miras y no sé dónde mirar. Carraspeo buscando algo que decir y noto como tu mirada se vuelve más intensa, más profunda. Te levantas y se rompe el contacto visual. Yo te lo agradezco en silencio porque, si seguías mirándome así, iba a perderme sin remedio. A cada paso que das, noto la boca más seca, las manos más tiemblan y cuando por fin te paras junto a mí, cuando te tengo tan cerca que puedo sentir tu piel aún sin tocarte, noto como mis mejillas se tornan granadas a punto de explotar.  
Rozas mi brazo con el dorso de la mano y todo mi cuerpo se eriza. Sin mediar palabra vuelves a mirarme y tus ojos me provocan a asomarme al precipicio. Sin querer evitarlo me dejo arrastrar y doy un paso más hacia ti, dejando que nuestros cuerpos se rocen. Tu mano baja hacia mi espalda y noto como acaricias mi cintura mientras tus ojos me estudian, me cuestionan. Supongo que algo has debido encontrar cuando decides apoyar tu frente en la mía. Nuestras respiraciones se acompasan y no puedo evitar mirar tus labios entreabiertos. Me muerdo el labio inconscientemente y sonríes de lado. Sin soltar mi cintura, paseas tu pulgar por mi labio interior unos segundos, cortándome la respiración, obligándome a jadear.   
Despacio, como si me pidieses permiso, acercas tu boca a la mía y me besas. Me besas despacio pero profundamente. Me besas y me recuerdas a tus obras; pausadas y llenas de sentimiento.   
Como si hubieses roto un hechizo, algo en mi despierta y correspondo a tus labios con la pasión contenida durante todos estos meses. Paso las manos por tu cuello y acaricio tu nuca con las puntas de los dedos, pegándote más. Siento tu risa entre los besos y tus manos bajando a mis caderas. Sin dejar de besarme, me levantas en el aire y me apoyas en la mesa. Mis piernas se aferran a tus caderas, cerrándose alrededor, impidiendo que, si se diese el caso de que la cordura volviese a adueñarse de tu cabeza, pudieses alejarte de mí.   
Tú te dejas atraer, pegando a mi cuerpo tus caderas y noto como tu cuerpo te delata. Tus manos se cuelan por mi camiseta, recreándose en mi piel y retirando la tela que acaba en el suelo sin que pudiese importarnos menos. Dibujo tu pecho sobre la ropa, dibujando una imagen mental de cada uno de tus músculos. Imagen que se confirma cuando por fin me atrevo a desnudarte, a recorrer con la punta de mis dedos tus abdominales mientras cierro los ojos para memorizarte.  
Te separas un segundo y me observas. Tus ojos se entrecierran al detenerse sobre mis pechos que se mueven al compás de mi respiración. Me apoyo en la mesa y acaricias mi vientre, tal y como había imaginado. Tus dedos suben hasta mis pechos y, tras detenerse unos segundos en ellos, buscas el cierre de mi sujetador que no tarda en ser abierto. Como si de una obra de arte se tratase, deslizas los tirantes por mis hombros hasta que estos desaparecen y la prenda pasa a formar parte de la decoración del piso. Por un segundo, soy consciente de lo que hacemos y la vergüenza recorre mi rostro coloreando mis mejillas, pero es difícil pensar en nada más cuando tus besos bajan por mi cuello y atrapas con tus dientes mis pezones. Cada lametón que me dedicas provoca que mis labios jadeen y mi corazón se acelere y, cuando empiezo a creer que voy a enloquecer, vuelves a mis labios y siento que podría estar toda la vida besándote.   
Pero besarte no es suficiente. Para ser sinceros, creo que nada que no sea tenerte a mi absoluta disposición para el resto de la eternidad, lo va a ser. Mis manos arañan tu pecho y se cuelan entre nosotros para poder desabrochar, uno a uno y con paciencia, los botones de tus pantalones. Y cuando bajo la cremallera, lo hago despacio y recreándome, sabiendo que el tacto de la cremallera deslizando sobre la tela de tus calzoncillos te está volviendo loco. Al notar tus pantalones descender por tus piernas, sonríes y me miras. Muerdes mi cuello y cuelo mis manos por debajo de la única ropa que te queda para agarrarte del culo y pegarte a mí. Es entonces cuando gruñes contra mi piel y siento que bajo tu piel hay un animal contra el que luchas para mantener el control. Y, que los dioses nos asistan, pero que mantengas el control es lo último que quiero. Es por eso por lo que deslizo la tela por tus caderas hasta sentir como tu miembro se libera contra mi piel, teniendo que arquearme ligeramente para colar una mano entre nosotros y acariciarlo despacio, desde la punta hasta la base, con la punta de los dedos. Mientras tanto mi otra mano sube por tu costado, arañándolo, hasta llegar a tu pelo del que tiro suavemente para obligarte a mirarme y besarte después. Cierro la mano en torno a ti y sigo acariciándote, despacio, notando por tus besos como pierdes la concentración y, poco a poco, el control.   
Es entonces que te apartas de mí y me obligas a soltarte. Me miras y pareces un mendigo observando el plato más suculento que un rey podría imaginar. Subes la mano por mis muslos hasta colarte bajo mi falda y doy gracias a los cielos porque el verano haya llegado en el momento adecuado. Noto como rozas mis bragas y tus ojos se oscurecen cuando las haces a un lado y notas mi excitación resbalando por tus dedos. Yo cierro los ojos y todas las noches que me he tocado pensando en tus manos recorriéndome por mi piel pasan por mi mente para demostrarme que mi imaginación no era tan poderosa como lo es tu realidad. Cuando les abro, noto tu lengua paseando sobre mis muslos y no puedo evitar excitarme al pensar en lo que esta por venir. Mis ojos se clavan en ti, expectantes, derretidos del deseo que produce la anticipación y, por tu forma de recrearte, debes tener muy claro que gran parte del placer viene de la espera. Cierro las manos entorno al borde de la mesa hasta que los nudillos se me ponen blanquecinos y, al notar mis bragas deslizándose por mis piernas, miro al techo buscando una calma que no creo poder encontrar.   
Mis sospechas se confirman al notar tu lengua recorriéndome, una y otra vez, instigando mi placer y mi locura. Siento que me quedo sin aire y tengo esforzarme por respirar entre jadeos. Tus dedos se abren paso entre los pliegues de mi ser y, joder, por fin entiendo lo que siente un instrumento cuando haces arte con él. Mi cuerpo no tarda en derrumbarse, mi garganta hace temblar las paredes y por un segundo mi vista se nubla y el universo cobra sentido. Jadeo intentando volver a mi ser, pero la pasión me consume y solo quiero abandonarme a ella, abandonarme a ti. Tiro de ti para besarte con fuerza, con rabia, como si esta fuese la última tarde en la tierra y tus labios mi única vía de salvación. Recorro tus hombros con las manos y mis piernas te rodean de nuevo necesitadas de ti. Te apoyas en la mesa para inclinarte sobre mí, gruñendo entre los besos que ya casi son mordiscos y, por la forma de abrirte paso hacia mi cuerpo, sé que te consume lo mismo que a mí.   
Mis uñas se clavan en tu espalda, pero por tu forma de gruñir contra mis labios, creo que no te molesta. Intento acallar mis gemidos, pero se vuelve un imposible cuando noto la lujuria con la que acaricias mis pechos para pellizcarlos después. Cada una de tus embestidas me llevan más y más al límite, hasta que no puedo más y pierdo la razón. Muerdes mi labio tirando de él hacía ti justo antes de acompañarme al abismo.   
De pronto, el mundo calla. Se hace el silencio en la habitación y puedo notar como nuestros corazones, desbocados, hacen un esfuerzo por acompasarse. Apoyo la frente en tu pecho y tus manos recorren mi espalda con una suavidad que me hace estremecer. Una pequeña sonrisa asoma a mis labios cuando noto tus besos en mi pelo. Si tuviese un deseo, pediría parar el tiempo en este mismo instante. Y, sin embargo, ambos sabemos que la hora ha terminado, que debemos separarnos y dejar que todo esto quede en el olvido o atenernos a las consecuencias. Me obligas a levantar la cabeza y mirarte. Dioses, estas tan guapo cuando me sonríes así. Me guiñas un ojo y, tras vestirte de cintura para abajo, te acercas al piano y empiezas a tocar. Nunca antes había oído esa melodía, pero siento como si siempre hubiese estado dentro de mí. Me visto y me siento a tu lado. Muerdo el labio mientras miro las teclas y, como si fuese otra persona quien guía mis dedos, empiezo a acompañar tu melodía. La intimidad nos envuelve y se torna más intensa que hace unos minutos, cuando gritaba tu nombre. Quizás el secreto siempre fue la música.


End file.
